


The Happily Ever After They Deserved

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Poe Dameron, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: «— Мы живы!— А ты думал, будет по-другому?»
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 22





	The Happily Ever After They Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> армитаж хакс живее всех живых, дисней здесь бессилен.

— Мы живы!

— А ты думал, будет по-другому? — По смеется.

— Все еще живы, — потрясенно бормочет Армитаж, носом уткнувшись ему в надплечье. — Живы...

Обнимать Армитажа после всего того, что им с огромным трудом удалось пережить, вдвойне приятно. Краем сознания По изумленно отмечает, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым и целым, будто ему вернули нечто важное, давным-давно у него отобранное.

— Ну все-все, будет тебе, Хагз.

Он ободряюще хлопает его по спине и украдкой шмыгает носом. Черт возьми, такие приключения кого угодно доконают! Наверное, самое время уйти в отставку. Приобрести дом на тихой планете, обзавестись хозяйством и до конца своих дней наслаждаться перебранками с рыжим, характер которого уже ничто не исправит. Впрочем, именно таким По его и любит. Вредным, саркастичным, обожающим командовать другими и... мелко подрагивающим в затянувшихся объятиях?

— Эй, — насторожившись, шепчет По. — Ты там в порядке? Я все понимаю, ситуация была дерьмовая, так что, если тебе нужно немного времени...

Договорить он не успевает. Вскинувшись — еще бы, задели многострадальную гордость! — Армитаж с видом оскорбленного достоинства высвобождается из кольца его рук.

— Разумеется, я в порядке. Хватит пялиться, Дэмерон. — Глаза у бывшего генерала подозрительно красны.

По усилием воли подавляет широкую улыбку. Он знает — сейчас ее примут слишком близко к сердцу, сочтут за предательство, и момент будет безнадежно испорчен. А ведь именно с сегодняшнего дня они — По и Армитаж — наконец полностью свободны. Теперь только им решать, как дальше сложится их жизнь. Больше никаких космических боев, никаких пленений, интриг и противоборствующих фракций. Только заслуженное «долго и счастливо», ради которого было пролито столько крови.

— Итак?

— Что «итак»? — Армитаж с недоверием косится на По.

— С чего начнем? Станем везде держаться за руки? Целоваться на каждом углу, из-за чего нам постоянно будут советовать снять номер? Или первым делом я должен официально представить тебя всем своим друзьям?

— Первым делом мы должны выпить.

— Одобрено!


End file.
